Happy birthday Sumire!
by Monkey S. Northern
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Sumire aujourd'hui, hélas, ses amies ne semblent pas s'en être rendu compte, pourtant, une étrange journée s'annoce à elle, avec une surprise au bout du compte... Résumé nul, je préviens. Présence d'Ocs.


Hello good morning les gens et surtout joyeux noël!^^

Z'avez, vu, z'avez vu? Mon ordi est réparer-euh! J'ai pu récupérer et finir mes fics-euh!^^ *trop contente* Même si je suis à la bourre-euh! /SBAAAM/

Et ça, croyez bien que j'en suis désolé. U.U

Bon voici l'un des trois one-shot posté pour noël (à l'origine prévu pour les anniversaires des trois destinataires, mais pour cause de retard bin c'est pour noël. Ne me tuez pas.)

Breeef.

Celui ci est pour ma meilleure amie, jumelle de coeur et tout ce que vous voudrez j'ai nommé Southern Monkey! *clap, clap, clap* ^^

C'est aussi celui qui est à la fois le plus long, et celui qui est le plus en retard. U.U

Tu m'en excusera South, mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps :) BON! Je sais que vous en avez marre de m'entendre parler, alors passons au texte!

* * *

><p><strong>Auteur:<strong> Me, myself and I; North. (= au passage, je précise que c'est le titre d'une chanson :D)

**Titre:** Happy birthday Sumire!

**Genre: **Romance et humour

**Rating: **bah je dirais K ou K+, ça n'as pas d'importance.

**Couple: **Y'en a plusieurs: SumirexLyserg (le plus important), AlicexHao, DaichixConan, JeannexRen.

**Statu: **One-shot. (de 17 pages sous open office quand même)

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King me m'appartient pas (c'est pas juste!). C'est l'œuvre du génial Hiroyuki Takei. U.U Par contre, Alice, Sumire, Daichi et Conan son à moi. Ah, et le délire que vous apprêtez à lire aussi.

**Résumé:** C'est l'anniversaire de Sumire aujourd'hui, hélas, ses amies ne semblent pas s'en être rendu compte, pourtant, une étrange journée s'annoce à elle, avec une surprise au bout du compte.

**Remarque: **Je tient à vous préciser que, pour ceux qui aurait lu mon autre os "On pari" , que Alison est en faite Sumire dans celui-ci. J'ai changer le nom finalement, à la requête de sa créatrice, soit Southern Monkey. :)

Bonne lecture les gens!^^

* * *

><p>Happy birthday Sumire!<p>

"Sumireeeeeee! Debouuuuuut!

- Mmmmh…Pas enviiiiiie…"

Sumire, dite Sumi-chan, se retourna dans les draps chauds de son lit. Pas la moindre envie de bouger.

« Summmiiiiii !

-rmmmh…On est dimanche…laisse moi dormiiiiiiiir…

-Désolée de te décevoir, mais on est vendredi aujourd'hui. Vendredi 9 septembre, Baka of the world!

-M'en fouuuuuuuuuus….

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Sumi-chan…

-Ore… ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit un œil et eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une ombre noire avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur elle de tout son poids.

« !

DAICHIIIIIIIII ! ESPECE DE MONGOLE ! VIRE DE LAAAAAA !

-Purkwaaaaa ?

-BARRE TOI JE TE DIIIIIIIS ! JE PEUX PLUS RESPIREEEEEER !

-Ah bon ? »

Sumire jeta un regard noir à la jeune fille qui essayait de l'étouffer : Daichi, sa très chère colocataire (vous noterez l'ironie de la phrase). Du haut de ses 15 ans et de son 1m67, avec ses longs cheveux ondulés châtains clairs, des yeux vert pomme, elle était l'incarnation de l'anglaise victorienne parfaite : polie, enthousiaste, mais aussi énergique, sérieuse et travailleuse. Parfois pessimiste (souvent en fait). Enfin, pas quand il s'agissait de faire les 400 coups.

« Faites un peu moins de bruit s'il vous plaît, fit une voix sucrée venant de la porte de la chambre, et Daichi, arrête de torturer cette pauvre petite. »

Ladite Daichi tourna la tête avec une mine boudeuse (une lueur dans ses yeux trahissant un amusement grandissant) pendant que Sumire regardait sa sauveuse avec gratitude, soit Alice Charleston, 13 ans, son autre colocataire, appuyée avec nonchalance au montant de la porte de la chambre.

Des yeux rouges sangs, de longs cheveux noir profond et brillants, une peau diaphane, gothique lolita jusqu'au bout, on avait du mal à croire que cette petite jeune fille, qui ressemblait à si m'éprendre à une poupée, était capable de tenir tête au plus grand Shaman de ce dernier millénaire (est-il nécessaire de préciser qui ?). Et pour cause, elle avait un sale caractère asociale, insupportable, sarcastique au possible, mais néanmoins jolie, et parfois (très rarement. Pour cela il faut au moins 10 ans d'entraînement ou bien des bouquins, des sucreries, de la musique et de la magie) agréable.

C'était aussi la chanteuse principale et la meneuse de leur groupe EGL (Elegant Gothic Lolita pour les incultes de la life). Elle jouait de la guitare et du clavier, Daichi de la batterie et Sumire, elle, de la guitare et du clavier. Électrique il va de soit.

« Merciiiiiiiiiii Aliiiiiice ! Dis le lui que c'est inhumain de sauter sur les gens à…heu… Quelle heure est-il au fait ?

-8 heures.

-…à 8 heures tapantes un vendredi matiiiiin !

-Mais-euh, renchérit Daichi, c'est toi-même qui m'as dit de la réveiller Ali' !

- Certes.

-…Je retire mon « merci ».

-...Mais je ne t'ai pas dis de lui sauter dessus, je la veux vivante figure toi ! Est ce trop te demander ?

-Pff…Pas fuuuun, Fit la jeune châtain en descendant cependant du lit de son amie pendant que cette dernière se redressait en soupirant.

-Bon, comme je sais que vous ne me laisserez plus dormir tranquille tant que je n'aurais pas fais ce que tu me demandes, que puis-je pour toi Alice ?

- Bon, pour ton cerveau fatigué, je vais faire simple. Ca tient en un mot : Courses.

-Heiiiiinn ? Et pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que toi. Alors DEBOUT ! »

Sumire se leva en grognant pendant que Daichi ricanait. Elle jeta un regard noir à cette dernière.

« Toi je te retient... bougonna Sumire.

-Quand tu veux ma petite.

-Grrrr…. »

Tandis que Daichi et Alice sortaient de la chambre, la petite shaman faillit balancer sa guitare à la figure de Daichi, pour effacer son sourire goguenard, mais se retint pour deux raisons évidentes :

Primo : C'était SA guitare adorée, elle ne l'abîmerait pas, même pour tout l'or du monde.

Deuxio : Alice était VRAIMENT flippante quand elle s'énervait. DONC pas de bagarre. Sinon problème à l'horizon.

Elle respira un grand coup pour se calmer. Elle reposa doucement la guitare dans son étui comme s'il s'agissait de l'objet le plus magnifique au monde (pour elle c'était un peu le cas) et s'habilla, comme toujours, de vêtements Punk-lolita. Punk-lolita for the life ! YEAH ! (= Dans la réalité, la principale concernée réagis vraiment comme ça :D)

Elle brossa ses cheveux courts et violets (oui violet ! Bin quoi, Tamao à bien les cheveux roses elle !) et les attacha en deux chignons retenus par des rubans noirs.

« Mais…attendez une minute…. Vendredi ? Vendredi 9 septembre ? Mais… C'EST MON ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Soudainement très joyeuse, la jeune fille dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et dérapa en arrivant dans la cuisine. Alice et Daichi levèrent la tête de la feuille qu'elles consultaient toutes deux et la firent glisser sous un livre. Elle les regarda, soupçonneuse.

« -Qu'est ce que c'est, cette feuille ?

- Rien. Juste une chanson en préparation, fit Alice.

- Si ce n'est que ça, je peux la voir ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, renchérit la brune. C'est tout. »

Sumire haussa les épaules et se mit à fouiller un peu partout dans la cuisine.

« Bon bref, fit elle en souriant. Ils sont où ?

- Ils sont où quoi ? Demanda Daichi en se versant une tasse de thé.

- Bin… Mes cadeaux !

- Tes cadeaux ? Quels cadeaux ?

- Attendez, vous n'avez tout de même pas oublié ?

- Oublié quoi ? dit innocemment Alice tout en dégustant un gâteau à la crème, plongée dans un énième bouquin de sorcellerie en Latin ».

Sumire ferma les yeux, déçue. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ses deux meilleures amies aient pu oublier son anniversaire. Elle soupira et s'assit à la table de la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

« Non rien, rien d'important, murmura-t-elle en se servant du lait et des céréales.

- Bref, fit Alice en tendant une feuille à Sumire, Si ce n'est pas important, voilà la liste de ce que tu dois m'acheter.

- Rappelle moi pourquoi c'est pas à Daichi de le faire ?

- Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui fait le ménage dans la maison. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux violets eu un sourire satisfait et machiavélique en voyant la tête de la châtain et en entendant son grognement et se remercia mentalement d'avoir fichu le bordel dans sa chambre hier soir.

« Pffftt…. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! VENGEAAAAAAAAAANCE !

- C'est ça vas-y, rigole, attends que je t'attrape et tu vas voir… Assena Daichi une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux en dégainant son Over Soul. »

Sumire déglutit. Ouhla. Problème en vue.

- »Ouuups, bon bin moi j'y go hein, j'ai des courses à faire, chao, chao ! »

La jeune fille attrapa son sac, la liste, et courut hors de la maison avant de finir embrochée par sa colocataire et ses envies de meurtres. Une fois à l'extérieur de la demeure (une belle bâtisse, style XIXe siècle qu'Alice avait louée pour le Shaman Fight), elle reprit son souffle, avant de se diriger vers les magasins du village Pache.

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, le soleil brillait, pas de nuages en vue, un ciel bleu clair, une brise délicate… en gros c'était une belle journée (tu m'excuseras macaque austral s'il a plu chez toi mais chez nous il faisait relativement beau le jour de ton annif xD). Elle soupira de nouveau. C'était vraiment triste, de savoir que ses deux meilleures amies ne se souvenaient pas de la date de son anniversaire.

« Eh bien, tu tires vraiment une drôle de tête aujourd'hui, Sumire… »

Sumire leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Hao Asakura. Fallait si attendre. Manquerait pas une occasion comme celle là de se moquer d'elle.

« Certes, mais pour un sujet qui ne te regarde en rien. Alors si tu n'as que ça à faire, lâche-moi, je suis pressée.

- Mais je ne te tiens même pas, remarqua le shaman millénaire de plus en plus amusé.

- Hao, laisse-moi tranquille, ou je m'occupe de toi personnellement. »

Hao ricana.

« Comme si j'avais peur de toi…

- Peut-être que tu devrais, rétorqua t-elle. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire, et pas de la façon la plus douce.

- Du calme, du calme, répondit le pyromane en descendant de l'arbre dans lequel il était perché, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi.

-Eh bien quoi, alors ?

Il s'approcha et lui tendit un petit paquet.

-Je voulais juste que tu donnes ça à Alice de ma part. »

Sumire prit l'objet, le regarda et le soupesa, méfiante.

« C'est quoi ? Une bombe ?

-Non, non, rien à voir, dit le shaman avec nonchalance, juste un petit présent pour Alice. Je suis sûr, enfin, j'espère qu'il lui plaira. Sur ce, bye. »

Elle regarda Hao partir, songeuse. Cela faisait un moment que ce dernier s'intéressait beaucoup à Alice. Beaucoup trop d'ailleurs, de l'avis de Conan Charleston, le grand frère de 15 ans d'Alice. Mieux valait le tenir loin de tout ça (Conan j'entends). Pour le bien de l'humanité toute entière.

Sumire rangea le paquet dans son sac et continua son chemin. Une fois dans le magasin qu'il lui fallait, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la liste :

- 200g de vanille en cosse

- 500g de chocolat noir

- 500g de chocolat au lait

- 500g de chocolat blanc

- 6 violettes

- 5 brins de romarins

- 200g de miel

- 9 roses rouges

- 10 cl d'essence de citron

- Un grand bouquet de lys (de préférence 11) blanc

- 6 feuilles de menthe

- Sirop d'érable

- 10cl d'essence de lilas mauve

Et tout un tas d'autres choses plus ou moins nombreuses et lourdes (que j'avais la flemme de tout marquer) et tout ça pour Alice.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'Alice veut faire de tout ça ? Murmura t-elle, Ah je sais elle va sans doute nous préparer une nouvelle potion.

Elle acheta tout ce qu'il y avait sur la liste, en plus du produit pour nettoyer les cordes de sa guitare. Cependant, tout cela était assez encombrant et elle était pratiquement incapable de tout porter à elle seule.

-Grrrmpf, je jure que je leurs ferai payer tout ça, et… Aaah !

Marchant sans rien voir, elle venait de rentrer dans quelqu'un qui sortait d'un magasin adjacent et de se ramasser lamentablement par terre. Tous ses paquet tombèrent sur le sol autour d'elle et de la personne dans qui elle était rentrée. Quelque peu sonnée, elle se mit à ramasser les achats, lorsqu'elle remarqua que quelqu'un ramassait les autres.

-Merc…Lyserg ?

-Sumire ?

La jeune fille rougit. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour le jeune shaman, mais n'avait jamais vraiment eu le courage (ni le contexte) pour le lui avouer. Sumire se leva.

-Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici… Tu faisais des courses ?

-Heu, oui, répondit elle, Alice…M'a envoyé acheter certaines choses.

-Ah okay. Tu… Veux que je t'aide ? T'auras du mal à porter tout ça toute seule.

Sumire rougit de plus belle.

-Ah...heu...Je ne…Voudrais pas te déranger… Je pense que… Ça ira…

Elle se releva pour appuyer ses dires mais trébucha et faillit se manger le sol une nouvelle fois, si le shaman vert ne l'avait pas rattrapée à temps.

-Je crois vraiment que tu as besoin d'aide, fit Lyserg en souriant et en ramassant les paquets tombés.

-Mmh je pense aussi, concéda Sumire.

Ils se remirent en chemin vers la maison dans laquelle logeait la jeune fille.

« Tiens, qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda le shaman aux cheveux vert en voyant le cadeau d'Hao.

- Ah ça, c'est un présent de notre pyromane psychopathe préféré à l'intention d'Alice. »

Lyserg fronça les sourcils. Il était toujours aussi méfiant envers Hao (on se demande bien pourquoi…) et cela lui semblait suspect. Sumire le remarqua et s'empressa de le rassurer.

« Je ne pense pas qu'Hao aie la moindre envie de tuer Alice, si tu veux mon avis il s'agit plutôt d'un cadeau quelconque. Enfin quelconque… De son point de vue. »

Le jeune garçon parut se détendre un peu et ils continuèrent de marcher, en parlant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient devant la maison des jeunes filles. Sumire posa ses bagages sur la table de la terrasse.

« Merci encore Lyserg, je ne serais pas allée bien loin sans toi ! »

Le jeune homme rougit.

« De rien, c'est plutôt à moi que ça fait plaisir de t'aider ! Bon, eh bien…Heu…Salut, à plus tard. »

Il tourna les talons et sortit en courant. La violette entra dans la maison sur un petit nuage entourée de fleurs et de petits êtres blonds avec des ailes et des arcs (des anges que ça s'appelle je crois... Enfin bon, j'dis ça, j'dis rien) avec les yeux en cœur, et une fois à l'intérieur entreprit de poser tous ses achats à la cuisine. Elle surprit de nouveau Alice et Daichi en pleine discussion à voix basse, toujours avec une feuille. Lorsqu'elles la virent, elles s'interrompirent et cachèrent le papier.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- On te l'a déjà dit, c'est une nouvelle chanson. Et non on ne te la montrera pas maintenant répondit Alice. Tu as tout ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Oui, tout y est. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Sumire en s'attablant auprès de Daichi pour regarder la jeune sorcière aux cheveux noirs jouer au petit chimiste (faire gaffe, ça explose parfois).

- Un philtre.

- De quoi ?

- Tu verras sourit la jeune vampire, les yeux plongés dans son grimoire, tout en sortant les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin.

-Tiens tant que j'y pense, fit la violette, Hao m'a donné quelque chose pour toi. »

Alice se désintéressa soudainement (on se demande toujours pourquoi…) de sa recette et prit le paquet que lui tendait son amie. Elle le regarda, le soupesa et l'agita légèrement.

« Qu'est ce c'est ?

-I don't know. L'aut' baka à pas voulu me dire.

-Hmmn, je vois… Alice reposa le cadeau et retourna à sa formule. »

Daichi, elle, se leva et se dirigea jusque dans le salon pour regarder la télé avec un paquet de chips. Sumire resta un instant songeuse et décida d'aller se promener. Elle se leva elle aussi et sortit en précisant où elle allait et partit en ballade. Elle ne vit pas ses colocataires guetter son départ et se jeter toutes les deux dans la cuisine juste quand elle eu refermé la porte.

Perdue dans se pensée elle commença à fredonner l'air d'une des chansons du groupe, ''Dolls'' tout en marchant.

« Hey Sumi ! »

La jeune fille se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Jeanne, la sœur jumelle d'Alice.

-Oh bonjour Jeanne.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Maiden en tripotant une mèche de ses longs cheveux argentés, opposés à ceux de sa sœur, noir d'encre.

- Offf, moyen.

- Tu vas quelque part en particulier ?

- Eh bien n…

- Jeaaaaaaaaaannnnneeee ! Pitite soeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur !

La principale intéressée se retourna pour voir apparaitre son grand frère Conan qui courait vers elle, entouré de fleurs et avec les yeux brillant comme une fille de shôjo en voyant le plus beau gosse de tout le manga. Conan Charleston, 15 ans, un espèce d'asocial psychopathe (Alice tient de lui), plutôt du même caractère que Ren et souffrant d'un gigantesque (et destructeur) sister-complex envers Alice et Jeanne, dangereux et gravissimement atteint de maniaco-armathe (je sais pas si ce mot existe mais bon. XD) en mode fangirl c'est comment dire…. TRES flippant.

-…..Heu…..Conan ?

-Viiiiiiiiiii 'tiite soeuuur ?

-Qu'est ce que t'as fumé ?

Sumire s'esclaffa. Jeanne était bien la jumelle d'Alice, elles avaient toutes les deux la même répartie légendaire sarcastique et étaient toutes deux de très bonnes musiciennes. Depuis que les jumelles Charleston s'étaient retrouvées, Jeanne avait rejoint le groupe des musiciennes à la basse et elle avaient multipliées les 400 coups, aussi bien innocents que machiavéliques.

- Absolument rien mon adorable petite Maiden !

Jeanne soupira.

- Eh, je compte pour du beurre moi ou quoi ? Assena la violette en soufflant.

-Eh, bien sur que non pitite Sumi-chan ! (quand il est en mode fangirl, apocalypse now)

Il s'interrompit un instant, détacha ses bras du cou de Maiden et se tourna, manifestement un peu gêné, vers Sumire.

- Sis-moi Sumi, je me permets de te demander ça, mais… Tu sais quelle est la couleur préférée de Daichi ?

Sumire haussa un sourcil. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Elle sourit. Enfin une occasion de se venger pour ce matin…

-Je dirais…. Le rouge !

-Tu es sûre ?

-Bien sûr ! affirma Sumire avec un grand sourire (machiavélique mais on ne dirait pas).

-Génial fit Conan. Je pense qu'un bouquet de roses rouges fera l'affaire alors ! Merci Sumire !

Il se mit à courir en direction du fleuriste. Sumire ricana. Daichi avait horreur du rouge. Elle préférait nettement plus le vert.

- Bon, reprenons là où nous en étions avant que mon cher grand frère vienne nous emm…embêter. Tu allais quelque part en particulier demanda Maiden (qui était toujours là) ?

-Non pas vraiment, et toi Jeanne ?

- Eh bien je comptais rendre visite à Re…Heu, Yoh et les autres. Tu veux m'accompagner ?

- Pourquoi pas, si Alice nous fait encore une mixture spéciale, elle aura besoin d'un cobaye. Et je ne tiens pas à y passer. Yoh s'en chargera très bien lui-même.

Elles se mirent en route silencieusement jusqu'à chez Yoh & Co. Cependant Jeanne finit par briser le silence.

- Sumire ?

- Vi ?

- Est-ce que tu connais un peu les goûts de Ren ?

Sumire regarda Jeanne, effarée.

- Bin quoi ? demanda cette dernière.

- Heu, c'est à dire que…

- Oui je sais, mais, j'ai beau être une sainte, I'm girl too. (cette expression n'est pas de moi. Elle est à Rain on your Back je la lui ai empruntée. Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein Rain ? :D) Donc est ce que tu sais ce qu'il aime ?

- Bin… j'en sais trop rien, mais… Je pense que… Il aime bien… Heu…

Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Les armes… Le noir… Le lait…

- Le lait ?

- Oui.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jumelle d'Alice.

- Eh bien alors, je n'ai qu'à lui cuisiner des pains au lait fourrés…A la myrtille !

Bonne idée se dit la violette. Elle était sur qu'il ne résisterait pas surtout si c'était Jeanne qui les avait faits. Il l'aimait bien trop pour ça.

Elles continuèrent leur chemin et arrivèrent enfin à l'hôtel où logeaient Anna, Yoh and Co. Tous semblaient être présent (cela s'entendait aux hurlements de douleurs que l'on percevait à 10 km à la ronde) et en mode « entraînement ». En entrant dans la cours dudit hôtel, Sumire et Jeanne eurent la confirmation de ce qu'elles pensaient : Yoh, Horo et Chocolove étaient en chaise électrique. Ren (vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que Ren se plierait à la volonté d'Anna ?) était tout sage dans son coin et Faust était toujours et encore sous morphine. Anna, bien sûr, était en train d'engueuler tout ce petit monde (sauf Ren et Faust parce que, eux, ils ont rien fait).

-Salut tout le monde, fit Sumire en entrant, alors ça boum ?

Yoh tourna la tête.

-Bonjours Sumi-chan, Comment vas-tu ?

- TAIS TOI ET BOSSE ! lui hurla sa fiancée en lui abattant une poêle à frire (d'où elle la sortit ? Nul ne le sait) sur la tête.

-Aaaaargh ! Oui maîtresse Anna, Bien sûr maîtresse Anna !

-Oh bonjour, Sumi, bonjour Jeanne, dit Anna à l'intention des deux jeunes filles qui s'approchaient.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau ?

- Oh rien de sp… Commença Anna lorsqu'un coup de téléphone l'interrompit. La blonde se détourna pour aller décrocher.

Une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, Yoh, Horo et Chocolove se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe et rampèrent jusqu'aux pieds de Sumire et de Jeanne.

- ! hurlèrent-ils, pleins de gratitude à l'égard de leurs sauveuses.

- Euh oui bon ok, on est ravies de vous avoir sauvées mais s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de vous moucher dans ma robe, dit Jeanne.

- Et dans mes chaussures aussi, ajouta Sumire.

Les trois jeunes garçons se relevèrent avec un sourire qui faisait minimum trois fois le tour de leurs têtes. Soudain, l'aïnou tourna la tête, s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte et colla son oreille contre cette dernière avec un sourire machiavélique. Sumire, elle aussi, se demandait qui avait appelé (comme tout le monde ici d'ailleurs).

On entendait des bribes de conversations assez animées, à voix basse. Ils entrouvrirent la porte. Anna semblait quelque peu préoccupée, hochait la tête à intervalles réguliers, les sourcils froncés, et répondait tout aussi gravement. Enfin elle raccrocha, courut jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit en grand (en explosant au passage le nez du shaman bleu et en l'envoyant voler à l'autre bout du jardin.)

- Yoh, Alice veux te voir. Et Sumire aussi.

Yoh gémit. Il se doutait bien que si Alice l'appelait c'était pour tester une potion. La violette ricana légèrement et entraîna le brun avec elle. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous deux à sortir, ils croisèrent Lyserg qui venait en sens inverse, tout en rangeant une boîte mauve clair dans son sac. Sumire et lui faillirent se rentrer dedans.

-Ah, euh, Sumire…

-Ah, heu, Lyserg… (Vous noterez la diversité de leurs langages)

Les deux jeunes gens sourirent, gênés, et détournèrent la tête en rougissant. Yoh les dévisagea, un instant puis sourit.

-'Lut Lyserg ! Ça va comme tu veux ?

Lyserg parut sortir d'un rêve et répondit en souriant.

-Oh bonjour Yoh. Et…Re-bonjour Sumi.

-Re-bonjour à toi aussi Lyserg, répondit cette dernière en rougissant de plus belle.

- Bon bin, moi je vous laisse hein, Alice m'attend. Bye !

Ce faisant Yoh s'éclipsa en courant jusqu'à la maison du groupe EGL. Les deux autres restèrent encore quelques minutes les bras ballant, toujours aussi gênés.

-Heu…Sumire…est-ce que…Tu…Fais quelque chose de spécial cet après-midi ?

La jeune fille fut prise de court.

- Heu non, non, rien de spécial…Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, fit Lyserg embarrassé, je voulais savoir si…Heu…Tu voulais m'accompagner en ville…Il y a une fête foraine…et des stands… Et...Comme tu m'avais l'air…Heu…Un peu seule…Je voulais te demander si tu…heu…

La violette sourit.

- Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir…

Lyserg ouvrit les yeux, surpris, sourit à son tour et prit sa main, ce qui fit monter une bouffée de chaleur aux joues de la violette et accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Il l'entraîna avec elle jusqu'au centre-ville. On voyait partout des banderoles aux couleurs chatoyantes, des stands bariolés et on entendait de toutes parts des musiques joyeuses. On distinguait aussi au loin des attractions telles qu'une grande roue, une maison hantée et un manège avec des tasses.

-Bon, par quoi tu veux commencer ?

Sumire réfléchit un instant.

- Bin…Je sais pas et toi ?

- Moi non plus. Et si on faisait un tour des stands pour voir ? Ensuite on ira voir les attractions !

- Ça me va !

Sur ce les deux shamans commencèrent à passer de stand en stand, sous les regards amusés et attendris des Pâches (ils les trouvaient mignon comme tout, ensemble !). Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour acheter des barbes à papa, afin de se remplir le ventre, puis se rendirent à un stand de lancer d'anneaux. Au prix de nombreux efforts, Sumire finit par obtenir un magnifique porte-clés orné d'ailes blanches en cristal. De son côté, Lyserg avait récupéré un grand ours en peluche mauve, avec un ruban noir autour du cou. Croisant le regard larmoyant et suppliant de la jeune fille, il le lui tendit, en souriant devant son air joyeux lorsqu'elle eut entre les mains l'ourson, et récupéra le porte-clés.

Sur ce, ils se rendirent jusqu'au stand de tir où Lyserg réussit 4 tirs sur 5 et où Sumire fit carton plein. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts se promit mentalement de ne jamais énerver son amie pendant qu'elle recevait son prix, une grosse boîte de chocolats qu'elle s'empressa de déguster avec les yeux brillant de gourmandise, puis (re)prenant un semblant de conscience, tendit les chocolats à Lyserg pour qu'il se serve.

Ensuite, ils se rendirent dans une maison hantée. Sumire sursautait et hurlait à chaque apparition et se collait à Lyserg (qui je dois dire ne s'en plaignait pas) lui prenant la main et la guidant au travers de l'endroit. Ils continuèrent ainsi tout le long du parc, passant par les tasses tournantes et les montagnes russes.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent dans la galerie des miroirs, la jeune violette crut remarquer un instant le reflet d'Alice, mais se reprit bien vite, elle devait sans doute être en train de lire un de ses fichus bouquins de sorcellerie (en latin évidemment). Elle secoua la tête et suivit son ami. Après avoir fait le tour de l'attraction, ils se rendirent à la grande roue, la seule qu'ils n'avaient pas encore faite. Le soleil commençait à décliner lorsqu'ils montèrent dans l'une des cabines.

« Lyserg ?

- Oui ?

- Merci. »

La shaman aux cheveux violet sourit doucement tandis que la roue tournait.

« Merci pour cette journée, ça m'a fait plaisir de passer mon anniversaire avec toi.

-Ah, c'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ? Demanda Lyserg avec un air surpris. Eh bien joyeux anniversaire alors !

-Merci Lys… »

Elle s'interrompit en sentant l'attraction s'arrêter brusquement. Elle sortit la tête par la fenêtre.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il semblerait que le mécanisme de la grande roue aie un problème. On s'efforce de le réparer le plus rapidement possible, répondit l'un des Pâches chargé de la maintenance.

-Ah okay. »

Sumire se rassit en face de Lyserg en lui résumant la situation. Un instant de silence passa entre eux, avant que le jeune shaman ne le brise.

« Sumire ?

-Hm ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Si si tout va bien ne te tracasse pas pour moi Lyserg !

-Ah bon, sourit le jeune garçon soulagé. Je m'inquiétais tu m'avais l'air triste. »

Ils restèrent silencieux encore quelques minutes.

« …Ou plutôt…Si…

-Qu'y a t'il ?

-Eh bien, en fait… fit la jeune fille embarrassée, ce n'est pas grand-chose d'intéressant… »

Lyserg sourit.

« Vas y, dis moi tout.

-…Je crois…Que Daichi et Alice ont oublié mon anniversaire, et ça me fais un peu de peine…. Je te l'avais dis, c'est totalement futile et… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, voyant Lyserg se lever pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Doucement, il la prit par les épaules et la pressa contre lui. Tandis qu'elle rougissait, il ajouta :

« Ça n'a rien de puéril, ni de futile, c'est compréhensible, personne n'aime que ses amis…

- Meilleures amies.

- Que ses meilleurs amis oublient son anniversaire.

- Hmmmn… (si vous vous étonnez de la diversité de son langage, je vous rappelle qu'elle est coincée à quelques mètres du sol, alors que le soleil se couche, avec le gars dont elle est folle, et qu'il est en train de la serrer dans ses bras. Perso, à sa place je réagirais pareil XD)

- Et…Tu leur en veux beaucoup ?

- Un peu. Mais pas trop. Pour l'instant.

- Bah, du moment qu'elles s'excusent après, c'est pas trop grave non ? Sourit le shaman.

- Hmmn… »

Ils se turent de nouveau et restèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que la roue se remette en marche. Lorsqu'ils touchèrent enfin le sol, il faisait déjà nuit. Lyserg se proposa de raccompagner son amie jusqu'à chez elle, on ne sait jamais avec tout ces détraqués en liberté (je vous mets au défi de deviner à qui il pense en parlant de détraqué… xD), elle accepta. Ils se mirent en route. Une fois devant chez elle, elle le remercia. Il la salua et fit demi-tour, mais alors qu'il poussait le portail, Sumire l'apostropha.

« Attends ! Tu... Veux entrer ?

-Oui, mais je ne voudrais pas déranger... Sourit de nouveau Lyserg.

-No souci ! Et puis, si elles ont quelque chose à dire les deux autres là, bin c'est pas mon problème. »

Il rit et entra à la suite de la jeune fille. A l'intérieur, les lumières étaient éteintes et on ne voyait absolument rien.

« Bon sang, râla la jeune fille aux cheveux mauve, qui est l'imbécile qui a éteint la lumière ? On voit que d... »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que dans un léger craquement, les ampoules et les bougies s'allumèrent, révélant toute la petite bande, dont Marco, Hao et Opacho, tous réunis autour d'une table chargée de gâteaux, de biscuits et de sucreries en tout genre, de cadeau. Au-dessus d'eux, trônait une grande banderole sur laquelle était écrit en belle lettres gothiques : ''Happy Birthday Sumire !:D'' (smiley compris)

« Joyeux anniversaire Sumi-chan ! Lacèrent ils rejoint par Lyserg.

-Que... Ca alors... C'est incroyable ! S'exclama ladite Sumi au bord des larmes. Merciiii les gens ! »

Elle se jeta dans les bras de ses amies, et eut droit, pendant que Tamao découpait le gâteau, à une petite explication.

« En fait, c'est Chocolove qui m'en a donné l'idée... commença Alice.

-OF COURSE !

-LA FERME ! Bref, on a pensé que c'était une bonne idée, alors on a tout organisé dans le plus grand secret. Ça n'a pas été facile avec toi, tellement t'es fouineuse... Mais heureusement, grâce au soutient inattendu d'Hao -arrête de faire semblant de t'évanouir Sumi, et c'est valable pour toi aussi Conan.- on a pu se répartir équitablement les tâches.

-Aaah c'était donc ça la feuille que vous consultiez !

-Bingo. Mais le plus dur, ça a été de t'éloigner de la maison. Alors on a engagé Lyserg...

-Héhé, eh oui j'étais complice, rit Lyserg un peu gêné, Tu ne m'en veux pas hein ?

-Pas du tout Lyserg !

-Mais… Pourquoi l'avoir choisi, lui ? Questionna Horohoro la bouche pleine.

-Bin c'est facile répondit Daichi, parce qu'elle l'aim-mmmmmmffffpppff !

-Tais-toi, baka ! Lui lança Sumire en lui enfonçant une part de gâteau dans la bouche. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

La soirée se passa dans la plus grande camaraderie tout le monde mangeait, buvait, et riait ensemble, baffait Chocolove et ses blagues à deux balles (Pan ! Pan ! -s'enfuit en courant-), ou applaudissait celles de Sumire. Conan fit une magnifique déclaration à Daichi en lui offrant un bouquet de rose rouges, signifiant son amour inconditionnel pour elle, (ce qui n'échappa pas à Sumire, qui avait oublié ce détail. Pas grave. Elle se vengerait plus tard), Jeanne offrit à manger à Ren qui passa une partie de la soirée rouge tomate, et démolit Horo et Chocolove car ils s'étaient moqués. A un moment même, Hao entraîna Alice dans la cuisine sous les protestations de la jeune fille et de celles de son frère, pour revenir quelques instants plus tard. Personne ne fit allusion à la bague qu'elle portait a présent au doigt et aux rougeurs sur ses joues, de peur de finir sa vie anéanti par son Over Soul ''La Maison de la Nuit'', la prison cauchemardesque.

Sumire reçut de nombreux cadeaux : de nouveaux vêtements punk-lolita de la part de Conan, un nouveau portable de la part de Yoh et d'Anna, un livre sur la religion de Marco, (qu'elle faillit lui balancer dans la figure), un nouvel ampli de Daichi, un grigri porte bonheur de Tamao, un nouveau livre de magie et de maléfices de la part des jumelles Charleston, des bijoux de la part d'Horohoro et Chocolove et une dague de la part de Ren. Enfin, lorsque tout le monde fut partit se coucher, exténué, Sumire resta seul en bas avec Lyserg.

« Eh bien ! C'était vraiment une super journée ! fit-elle.

-En effet, on s'est tous bien amusé...

-Tu comptes toujours tuer Hao ou pas ? C'est quand même lui qui à le plus animer la soirée.

-C'est vrai, concéda-t-il. Je dois avouer, que j'ai apprécié quand il a remit Marco à sa place. Mais, surtout ne va pas le lui répéter, il en serait trop content. Et ne va dire ça à Marco non plus, je veux rester en vie.

-En plus, je crois qu'après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, Alice t'en voudrait beaucoup, ajouta cette dernière en désignant discrètement du doigt la jeune vampire, tranquillement endormie dans les bras du Shaman de feu, dormant lui aussi.

-Hihi ! En effet ça ne lui plairait pas trop... »

Ils se turent un instant et, tandis qu'ils observaient les étoiles, Lyserg lui posa une question.

« Sumire ?

Hmn ?

Dis, tu m'aimes ?

Que... QUOI ? Fit la jeune fille en se relevant et s'étranglant presque.

Pa... Pardon ! Fit le jeune homme, rouge comme pas possible, en aidant la jeune fille à respirer, C'est juste que...Tout à l'heure... Quand Daichi a parlé, j'ai cru qu'elle allait dire que tu étais amoureuse de moi... »

_Daichi...Toi et ta maudite grande gueule..._

«Et tu l'as étouffé, donc...Je...J'ai pensé que tu avais peut-être des sentiment pour moi... »

_RAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! NOOOOOOOON !_

« Euh… Euh...Euh... C'est à dire que... balbutia Sumire.

-Je suis désolé, je dois te gêner... C'est juste que... »

Il s'interrompit, et regarda le sol, les joues plus rouges qu'un feu de signalisation.

« Ca...M'aurait...Fait vraiment plaisir...Que tu tiennes à moi, plus que quelqu'un d'autre... »

La jeune fille resta un moment sans réaction. (= elle est amoureuse de lui, mais elle n'a pas pensé une seule seconde que lui puisse l'être d'elle... U.U). Puis, sentant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine devant cette déclaration, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Tu sais... C'est déjà le cas... murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux. »

Lyserg la regarda, surpris, puis, passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

De l'autre côté de la baie-vitrée, dans le salon, Alice et Hao regardaient avec satisfaction le nouveau petit couple.

FIN.

* * *

><p>Alors, alors, alors? Ca vous à plus? :)<p>

Enfin, la question est surtout destiné à toi South, si tu savais le temps que j'ai pris pour l'écrire!

Si ça vous à plus, tapez 1! Si non, tapez... AUTRE PART QUE SUR L'AUTEUR MERCI!

Reviews please? (= mendiante) :)

Bon bin see you les gens alors! Enjoy!^^


End file.
